


Risk and Reward

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's pushing Steve. Maybe too far, maybe just far enough. Spoilery for 2.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk and Reward

"Did it work?" Danny asks and Steve's control snaps.

He has Danny up against the wall a moment later, his hand hard against Danny's throat, collaring him with his fingers, taking away Danny's air.

"Don't know, Danny. Tell me what you were trying to do."

He eases back, lets his thumb and index finger stroke lightly along the sides of Danny's neck.

Danny's breath catches on a moan. "Make you jealous, I guess."

"Made me angry."

"You angry now?"

Steve stares down at Danny's face and sees, oh God, sees so much.

He kisses Danny, steals his breath again. "Furious."


End file.
